


Together in every universe

by ileliberte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileliberte/pseuds/ileliberte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule 63 Scott/Stiles. They've always been girls here, that doesn't mean anything else really changes as far as they're concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together in every universe

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for Rosewindow, for the Teen Wolf Rarepair Exchange. Scott/Stiles and Rule 63, hope you like it!

Scott/Stiles, together in every possible universe.


End file.
